Sakura Mamiya
| species = Human | gender = Female | age = 15 (?) | relatives = | occupation = Student |voice = Mariya Ise (CM) Marina Inoue (Anime) |manga = Chapter 001 |anime = Episode 1}} is the main female protaganist of Rin-ne. She has the ablity to see ghosts and helps Rinne with his job of passing spirits on to the afterlife. Appearance Sakura has dark hair tied into two braids and is of average height for a Japanese female. Her eye color varies from brownChapter 001 page 1 to bluish-greyChapter 020 page 1 in the colored panels of the manga, but is brown in the animated CM and violet in the official anime. She is usually seen wearing her blue school uniform and when her hair is down it is shown to be wavy due to her braids. Personality She is a very calm girl, but does not hesitate to scold Rinne Rokudō or others if she thinks they're creating problems for her friends or when she believes they've gone too far. Also, she tends to let herself get into the mood of things, once coming into a line of old men and women's souls who had lived their lives to the fullest and almost getting onto the Wheel of Reincarnation until Rinne rescued her, and also the time when she found herself going on a date with Tsubasa Jūmonji. It is also apparent that unlike most people Sakura doesn't seem to get scared easily. Even though she's calm and collected, Sakura does have a jealous side that rarely makes an appearance. When she is jealous, she acts slightly colder toward Rinne, giving him long stares with a completely straight face. She tends to sound disappointed as well. Biography Early Life Ten years before the series began, Sakura happened upon a Damashigami dressed as a rabbit, who lured her to the afterlife. Luckily, she was saved by a kind shiningami by the name of Tamako and was returned to the world of the living. But Sakura was not the same after she returned; she had gained the ability to see ghosts due to Tamako carelessly buying her some candy from the afterlife. A few years later, Sakura met Tsubasa Jūmonji who shared her gift for seeing the dead. For the short time he attended her elementary school, Sakura and Tsubasa became friends while Tsubasa harbored a one-sided crush on her. Also around this time, Sakura and another classmate, Yota, were having disagreements as Yota could never beat Sakura's skill with a yo-yo. In vain, he often tried to flip her skirt and make her cry until an accident claimed his life. Abilities Seeing Ghosts: Because she ate food that was from the afterlife, Sakura received the power to see spirits in the living world. Relationships Rinne Rokudō While Rinne's feelings for Sakura are obvious, her feelings for him are not as clear for a time. She often sees herself as his classmate and nothing more, this is actually influenced by misunderstandings. At times, she is threatened by Ageha' s affections towards Rinne, She also was quite clueless toward her own feelings and didn't realize that she cared for Rinne in a romantic way until Anju pointed out that she was testing Rinne with the love amulet. When Matsugo asked about what Rinne found attractive in Sakura, Rinne describes her as "kind as an angel." and Sakura, who's listening in with Anju, feels flattered at the comment. However, when the rest comment (Rinne made the mistake of mentioning how she helps out with his finacial end) is twisted by Matsugo, Sakura feels heartbroken and used by Rinne.Though, Rinne clears the misunderstanding by stating that he wants to eat together with her and not alone. At the end of episode 11 Sakura says that she is happy that Rinne didn't get engaged while holding the dolphin he gave her. Tsubasa Jūmonji While Tsubasa is outspoken with his affections, Sakura holds no romantic feelings for him. She firmly sees him as only a friend, even though she clearly knows that he's constantly trying to win her heart. Despite his constant showering of attention, Sakura is often seen with Tsubasa when Rinne is busy battling spirits and they both are the first to question Matsugo's relationship with Rinne. She's also extremely concerned about his well being, sometimes going to his house to see if he's okay should he be absent for some time. Miho One of Sakura's best friends, Miho is really into ghost stories (despite being a scaredy cat) and is a member of the student council. Miho easily becomes scared and flees whenever she sees something that appears to be a ghost. Even though she's afraid of ghosts, she's the first person to pass along ghost related rumors or actually go looking for hauntings. Rika Another friend of Sakura, Rika is stingy and a bit of an air-head. Rika is just as much of a scaredy-cat as Miho and also runs off when she see anything ghost related. When with Tsubasa or Rinne, she expects them to buy her things instead of dishing out her own money which Sakura once showed to frown upon. She also has refused to pay Rinne his fee for dealing with a haunting with her coat. Rokumon Rokumon is respectful to Sakura and he sees her as Rinne's girl. If Rokumon isn't with Rinne, he's most likely following Sakura around. There are times where Rokumon's honest and good-nature causes problems between Sakura and Rinne, though he does it unintentionally. Rokumon is also a human-faced cat which is blackish blue. Ageha While the rich shinigami causes some tension between Sakura and Rinne, Sakura doesn't show much jealousy toward the girl. It could be because Sakura knows that Rinne doesn't like Ageha in that way. Even so, Ageha is relentless and she's well known to use any method possible to win Rinne from Sakura. Tamako Though Tamako doesn't always appear, it seems she and Sakura get along well enough to where Tamako felt comfortable enough to lie that Sakura was dating Rinne. Tamako feels a bit responsible for giving Sakura candy from the underworld and tries to remove Sakura's ghost seeing ability; however, Sakura wants to continue to help Rinne and keeps her gift. Whether or not Tamako wants Rinne to pursue a relationship with Sakura isn't certain though it can be assumed due to her lack of hesitation of pronouncing them boyfriend/girlfriend in front of Sabato. Sabato Rokudō Since learning that Rinne is in love with Sakura, Sabato made it his mission to make Sakura Rinne's fiancee. Sabato spied on Sakura and had his mysterious secretary (Ageha's older sister) test Sakura's trust in ghosts. When Sakura passed the test Sakura was given her engagement ring but she refused to accept it because she believes that Rinne only sees her as his classmate and that he was romantically involved with Ageha. Even though he now knows there really is nothing between the two teens, Sabato still views her as Rinne's love interest. He also returned 1,000 yen to Sakura that she gave him to buy back a picture of Sabato and baby Rinne (Although the real reason he wanted the picture was because he hid 50,000 yen behind the picture.) Renge Shima Although Renge is a Damashigami, Sakura and Renge do seem to get along although by nature Sakura frowns upon Renge sleazy ways. Sakura does sympathize that fact that Renge doesn't have any female friends because of her seductive ways. Kain Sakura and Kain don't entirely like each other, however Kain does seem comfortable enough to tell Sakura that it was his wish for Rinne to succeed in life. Kain also cannot harm humans and has stated that should he allow a human like Sakura, who still has many years of life ahead of her, to get sucked into the wheel of reincarnation than he wouldn't get off scott-free. He assures Sakura that he cannot take away Rinne's life flame away again because Rinne wears the Ring of Judgement Sakura's Mother Not much is known about Sakura's mother other than that she is 39 years old, her given name was Miyamae, and is a homemaker. Its suggested by her mother's behavior that is she is easygoing and trusts her daughter. She is known to get carried away when cooking and makes/buys to much food. Trivia * "Sakura" is Japanese for "cherry tree". Mamiya is written with the kanji for a Buddhist sect and a Shinto shrine. It can also mean "true princess". * Sakura's mother is 39 years oldChapter 049 page 11 and her last name is Miyamae * Sakura's father works at a bank. * Sakura's first name means "cherry blossom" and her last name is made up of the characters for "truth" and "shrine, palace". * She seems to have a weakness to cute things. * Sakura looks similiar to both Kikyo and Kagome from InuYasha. * Sakura is very different from several of the other leading females from Rumiko Takahashi's works (such as Akane from Ranma 1/2 or Kagome from Inu Yasha) in that she is much more calm and less proned to angry bursts or violence. Quotes "How repetitive..." Chapter 39 where Rinne tells Sakura not to follow him while he was chasing after Ageha "I..I should apologize for barging in so suddenly." Chapter 37 When Sakura walked in on Ageha and Rinne supposedly holding hands. "I'm sorry, but I'm already interested in somebody else."'' Chapter 61 when the beach karate ghost asked Sakura if she'd be willing to go out with him.'' "He's a kind Shinigami." Chapter 24 when Tsubasa asked about why Rinne was so poor. "You can become one after training? I think I'll pass."'' Chapter 18 When Rinne tells Sakura that with training she could become a first class shinigami.'' "I got here through some kind of phantom route. I didn't bring my wallet and I'm barefoot." Chapter 7 when Rinne tells Sakura to go home after he punt Rokumon out of his room. "I... can't take it. Because Rokudō-kun and I... are just classmates..." ''Chapter 38 when the Damashinigami Company's 'hot secretary' (Ageha's older sister) tells Rinne to place an engagement ring on Sakura, because she thought they were in a relationship. '' Gallery Untitled12.png|Sakura in her uniform Untitled.png|Sakura in the CM Sakura maid.png|Sakura in a maid costume Young Sakura.png|Young Sakura Sakura mother.png|Sakura cooking chocolate with her mother for Valentines Day rinne2.jpg Sakura Mamiya 001.png Sakura outfit.jpg|Sakura at the amusement park Sakura swimsuit.png|link=Sakura at the pool Sakura haunted house.png|Sakura in a yukata at the haunted house sakura sheet.jpg|Sakura character sheet References See Also